marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgilla (Earth-616)
| Aliases = The Monster of Midnight Mountain, Ape Man from Borneo, God of Vengence | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown, formerly the Baxter Building, formerly Monster Island, formerly Borneo | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (originally 37'0") | Weight = 345 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 40.5 tons) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Gorilla is a 20 foot tall man-ape | CharRef = | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Window-washer; former Jungle God | Education = Elementary level equivalent(ongoing) | Origin = Deviant Mutate Gorgilla | PlaceOfBirth = Borneo | Creators = Stan Lee | First = Tales to Astonish #12 | HistoryText = Originally an unknown creature mutated by the Deviants and placed on Borneo with several other deviant experiments. . A group of scientists traced humanity's missing link to the island of Borneo and mounted an expedition in order to locate its remains. They were shocked to learn that the locals referred to the creature as the God of Vengeance that lives upon "midnight mountain". The group listened in disbelief as they were told that the missing link still lived in a land untouched by time. After journeying further inland, they came face to face with Gorgilla. Gorgilla attacked the scientists at first, but later defended them against a Tyrannosaurus rex. The scientists thought that Gorgilla must have decided that he felt more of a kinship with the explorers than the reptile. He beat the dinosaur but was weakened after the fight. Though the scientists realized that he could be easily captured, they decided to leave him be as he had saved their lives. Warlord Kro placed Gorgilla under his obedience by using a "Brain Mine", using it to secretly ship Gorgilla to New York City by boat. Hiding aboard a ship to the USA, the ship's crew mistook Gorgilla's greetings for hostile behavior and opened fire. Confused, Gorgilla fled to the sewers and tried to make contact with humans by tunnelling to the surface by arrived in th Yankee stadium and was attacked. They tried to capture him using a net but Gorgilla escaped into the subway system. Here he stumbled across a band of communist terrorists who planned to set off explosives to kill an African delegate. Gorgilla attacked them, injuring two and chasing the third out of the subway who hijacked a motorboat and headed to nearby Liberty Island. Gorgilla swam after him eventually reaching the Statue of Liberty. As the spy ascended the statue, Gorgilla scaled the outside, but was shot down just as he reached the top seemingly killing him and the police realized the truth about him. While taking a tour of Washington, D.C., Gorgilla along with the "The Man in the Blue Pajamas" at the Lincoln Memorial he noticed how the statue of Abraham Lincoln was transformed into a statue of Zarrko the Tomorrow Man. Moments later, Zarrko himself teleported in and Gorgilla heard the time tossed tyrant say his plan to become president of the world had worked. Angered by this, the man-ape threw a giant slab of pavement at Zarrko, thereby apparently killing him. Gorgilla found Zarrko's time glove and by accident was teleported to April 15th, 1865 where he inadvertently prevented John Wilkes Booth and Zarrko from killing president Lincoln. While grabbing Zarrko he was teleported back to the present creating Earth-97666. It is in the new timeline he noticed the stature of Lincoln was now holding a puppet. In this new timeline Gorgilla had become the President himself, he figured he should let the Man in the Blue Pajamas fix this, but only after he enjoyed being president for one day. Gorgilla later appeared on Monster Isle when Shadowcat and Magik appeared to look for a mutant girl named Bo. Gorgilla was among the monsters that attacked the three until Magik teleported herself, Shadowcat, and Bo to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. | Powers = As a giant man-ape, Gorgilla possesses superhuman strength, durability and agility. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Gorgilla at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Giant Monsters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Pym Particles Category:Gorgillas